Gatling Pea (PVZ:GW3)
The Gatling Pea is a brand new Peashooter variant introduced in GW3. Overall By far, the Gatling Pea is the strongest Pea, if not the Strongest Plant. With an amazing primary weapon, the Gatling (which is basically the Pea Gatling ability but weaker and with less ammo), which does very good damage, it will easily kill a player. It is awesome for both sniping and battling in the center of the battlefield. When Giga Pea Cannon is activated, the Gatling Pea will root to the ground. You will then be able to shoot up to 5 ABSURDELY HUGE Peas which do insane damage. Jump'n'Hit makes the Gatling Pea slightly faster however when he jumps he hits below him, similarly to Kernel Corn's Husk Hop, but covers much less distance compared to him. The Sombrero Bean Bomb is the same as it was in Garden Warfare: it has a longer fuse compared to the Chili Bean Bomb but does MORE damage. Gatling Without Upgrades *The impact damage is 5.5-7 depending on distance *The critical damge is 7-10 depending on distance *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 30 *The reload time is 2.0 seconds *The projectile speed is fast *The weapon is fully auto Upgraded *The impact damage is 8-12 depending on distance *The critical damage is 10-16 depending on distance *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 60 *The reload time is 2.0 seconds *The projectile speed is fast *The weapon is fully auto Abilities X: Giga Pea Cannon The Gatling Pea roots on the ground. He is now able to shoot 5 HUGE peas which do 100 damage each. Very powerful. It takes 90 seconds to recharge. *The impact damage is 100 *The weapon deals 50 splash damage *The ammo in a clip is 5 *The projectile speed is medium *The weapon is semi-auto Alternate X: Gatling Spin The Gatling Pea doesn't root to the ground, but spins around damaging enemies with the Gatling. The effect lasts 10 seconds. It takes 35 seconds to recharge. XR: Jump'n'Hit The Gatling Pea becomes slightly faster. When he jumps, he will shoot directly below him, in a similar fashion to Kernel Corn's Husk Hop. It takes 30 seconds to recharge. Alternate XR: Spin Dash The Gatling Pea dashes forward while also spinning on itself. It takes 20 seconds to recharge. XL: Multi Bean Bomb The Gatling Pea throws 2-5 Bean Bombs which do 50 damage each. It takes 40 seconds to recharge. Alternate XL: Cherry Bomb The Gatling Pea throws a Cherry Bomb. It does only 20 damage and has a restricted blast zone, but only takes 10 seconds to recharge. Upgrades More Dangerous Stuff The Gatling Pea went in his basement and found some old peas. He is now using them in battle. (Ammo Upgrade) Upgraded Gatling He worked hard on his gatling and the results are devastating. The fire power is increased. (Damage Upgrade) Old Helmet An helmet his grandpa used in the '30. Very old. "It might increase my toughness, right? Right?" (Health Upgrade) Packs he can be found in *Dave's Mega Mix Pack *Mighty Legendary Character Pack *Mega Mix Pack Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series) Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Pea Plants Category:Plants Category:Species Category:Heroes